


Tickle Fight

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Ignis Scientia, Fluff and Angst, Gang Tickling, M/M, Tickling, playful tickling, punishment tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT] Takes place in chapter 10 during the camping trip on their way to the tomb. Ignis is blind, Noctis and Gladio are fighting and Prompto can’t stand the tense atmosphere. During his nightly quest in lightening the mood up, things kind of escalate.





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 2/7/'17.  
> 

Prompto was feeling restless. He rolled onto his back, kicked his legs out of his sleeping bag - feeling too warm - only to pull the soft blanket back again as he began to feel cold again. And so on. 

Noctis was still awake, he could see since he was playing with his phone. Gladiolus was lying on his back with his eyes closed, either possibly asleep or just in deep thoughts, he could not tell. Ignis was lying next to Prompto on his side, back towards him and maybe asleep, maybe awake. 

With Ignis robbed of his eyesight, Noctis grieving and Noctis and Gladio fighting, the mood hadn’t been that good lately. He also felt kind of guilty for forcing Noctis and Gladio to lie next to each other, simply by claiming the spot in the middle next to Ignis before anyone could complain. It did not help in their gloomy quarrel, sadly. 

The silence and tense atmosphere were absolutely killing. He sighed and thought of Ignis, the one with most reason to sulk and doing so the least.

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto asked, rolling onto his side as well and staring at Ignis’ back, as much as he could see from the light coming from Noctis’ phone.

“Hm?” Ah, awake. Prompto thought for a moment and then asked something very rude actually.

“So… do you sleep with your eyes open or closed now?” This earned him a nudge from Gladiolus who was also still awake, apparently.

“ _Prompto_ ,” he sighed in disapproval, but Prompto was surprised to hear a low chuckle coming from Ignis.

“That the first thing you ask someone who lost their ability to see? Eyes closed, still. Though it does not make much of a difference.” 

Prompto smiled in relief.

“I see. Hmm… what if you will never see again? Will you remember my face?” Noctis did not react to the short questionnaire, Gladio made a sniffy sound in disapproval, and Ignis rolled over this time, not minding it all that much. Prompto held in his breath as Ignis’ unseeing eyes looked at him. 

The long, deep stare and silence made Prompto keep holding his breath, but then Ignis smiled a little.

“Will I remember your face?” he repeated, and Prompto scrunched up his nose when Ignis poked it. He hit it spot on.

“Of course. Your freckles….” Ignis smirked, and Prompto turned away when the demanding pokes of Ignis’ single finger spread over his cheek, making him giggle.

“That stupid grin you probably have right now~” Ignis pinched Prompto’s cheek, and Prompto laughed and turned away.

“Spikey hair…” Prompto squeaked when Ignis made grabby movements at his hair, fingers scratching his scalp, then brushing his ear and his neck, and he squirmed and moved away, scrunching up his shoulders.

“That tickleees! Iggy!” Prompto whined. 

“Question from me then. Can you make this guy shut up so that we can go to sleep?” Gladiolus asked in all seriousness, though Prompto could swear he heard a playful tone in his voice.

“Sure, give me a sec.” And then things happened real fast. Prompto felt how Ignis grabbed his shoulder, flipping him around again, and then something much worse replaced the light tickles on his head. One hand grabbed his hand and pinned it next to his head, the other clawed at his exposed highly ticklish ribcage area. Now that was what he could call ‘tickling’. Fucking, _help_. 

“AAHhaha noooo!” Prompto cried out, arching his back so much that he was almost making a bridge of himself, but then he fell back again, laughing and squirming as Ignis tickled his side and ribs.

“Let me remind you I may be blind, but I am still strong, fast and smart. Also you are ticklish, I recall,” he said calmly,  attacking Prompto’s ticklish torso without mercy and making the gunman squeal in hysteria. Prompto blushed and felt more laughter flow out of him. It had been ages since he was tickled like this, so long ago that he had actually forgotten how it felt.

“PFhehehe gyaha nooo!” Prompto couldn’t stop making weird noises, but it was all because Ignis wasn’t stopping either.

“That ain’t shutting him up you know,” he heard Noctis say from the other side of the tent, and he squeezed his eyes shut and laughed some more. He hoped he wasn’t mistaken in hearing a playful tone in Noctis’ voice as well, but it made him feel kind of relieved. 

He was in ticklish misery right now, and Ignis was being unfair, but hey, was this really lightening up the mood a little bit?

“Nohoho! Ahahaha w-wait _Iggehehe_!” Ignis stretched his arm even further over his head, and Prompto gasped when the fingers began a tickly path starting at his tummy and slowly climbing their way up. His own flailing arm could barely help him fight him off, especially when Gladio suddenly decided to join in.

“Now that we’re at it, let’s do it properly so he at least shuts up for good. I mean for the night, that is,” Gladiolus said. So… they were planning on tickling the life out of him? Pretty harsh.

“NO! Not bohohoth of you!” Prompto laughed when Gladiolus did the same as Ignis, pinning his arm above his head and using the other hand to tickle his side and ribs, joining Ignis in the finger-tour up his torso and thennnnn once they completed their climb, his armpits were screwed.

“AHAha! Noctehehe- Nohohoct _help_! Hehehelp!” he cried out, his legs kicking and his body thrashing under the two older and stronger men. 

“Na-ah. Got yourself into this,” Noctis refused. Prompto felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes and his breath ended up stuck in his throat for a while. It did _not_ help when Gladiolus pushed his hand he was holding into Ignis’ hand so he was pinning both his arms above his head, and he had two hands to use for offense. 

“That’s what you get for being a cheeky little brat, Prompto,” he lectured, and Prompto shrieked when Gladiolus squeezed his hip, making him bounce onto his mattress and gasp out in shock.

“Nononooo! A-ahahalright I’ll shut up! I’ll _sleeeheheep_ let me go!” he begged. He then heard a loud sigh coming from Noctis.

“Really Prompto? Giving up already? You’re such a puss,” Noctis scolded, and as the only light in the tent that came from Noctis’ phone disappeared, Prompto panicked for a brief moment. 

Noctis made a leap over Gladio and ended up on top of his squirming and thrashing body, and though Prompto really feared for a moment that he was going to join the other two, it was a heavenly moment when Ignis was the one who suddenly laughed out loud.

“Hehehey! Noct – get ohohoff!” Ignis had still been tickling Prompto so one arm was stuck between Noctis’ and Prompto’s bodies. His other tried to fight off Noctis’ heavy body, but Noctis grabbed him firmly and tickled his side.

“How ‘bout counter attack Prompto? See how _sensitive_ Iggy is.” Prompto could not believe it when Ignis laughed while Noctis tickled him roughly. He had never expected Ignis to be ticklish honestly. Of course those two knew each other for a longer time, so having Noctis on his side who knew about Ignis’ weak spots was a good thing. 

Sad thing was that all of his energy had been tickled out of him by Ignis and Gladiolus, and he was also still lying helplessly under his comrade, so when the bigger of the two actually went for the attack on _Noctis_ , he could not come to the young prince’s aid. 

“Fuck ohoohoff Gladio! No!” Noctis yelled, still trying to tickle Ignis, but Gladio clawed at both Noctis’ sides and went to drag him back towards his own side of the tent. 

“NOHoho! Glahahadio!” Noctis tried to keep a firm grip on Ignis, fingers still dancing around to tickle, but this only stretched his body out further, making it easier for Gladiolus to tickle him. Prompto was in the middle and underneath the struggle, gasping for breath when a mess of flying limbs and laughing persons almost gave him an injury or bloody nose. 

He knew from their longlasting friendship: a ticklish Noctis was a dangerous Noctis. The prince was anything but resolved in this fight, and when Gladiolus tickled his higher ribs and Prompto could even _see_ how firmly he was clawing and squeezing at poor Noctis’ torso, the poor prince collapsed and errupted in a hysterical breathless laughing fit.

“Thanks Gladio,” Ignis said, and before Prompto could register it, he was being tickled again. Why did he deserve to undergo this again? It seemed it had become an Ignis + Gladio versus him + Noctis kind of tickle-thing. Gladiolus was apparently taking out his anger and frustration on Noctis by tickling him into an uncharming mess of hysterical laughter. 

Ignis was still making Prompto pay the price for asking rude questions, or just tickling him for fun, or testing his own blind- abilities. He was not sure, but it sure as hell tickled a lot. His own laughter mixed with Noctis’, and when Ignis went wild with his tummy and waist area, Prompto really thought he was going to die from lack of oxygen. 

“MEh-mehehercy!” he cried. Luckily his release came soon as Ignis finally reacted to his pleas for mercy, and climbed over him to help Gladiolus, who was still having his way with a very ticklish and wild Noctis. Prompto could not do anything, but lie there and catch his breath while he listened to the noises of the tickle struggle next to him with a smile on his face.

“S-sorry Noct,” he wheezed, tired from his earlier predicament. Ignis was merciless. Prompto wanted to help Noctis out, honestly. He wanted to apologize for dragging him into this tickle fight, sorta. _He_ started it by asking weird questions while it was time to sleep. Now that the mood felt a little bit better again and the sound of laughter surrounded him, Prompto calmed down.

While lying there, still catching his breath, a sleepy feeling overpowered him and despite Noctis’ laughter and Ignis’ and Gladio’s taunts echoing through his head, he was the first of all four of them to find a peaceful way into dream land. He fell fast asleep. 

And Noctis, well poor ticklish Noctis in that same awful position as he had been earlier, he had no idea how long it took them to stop tickling him before finding sleep as well, but knowing those two ruthless men, probably quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my self-comfort after crying rivers because of the game.


End file.
